Alguien Mas
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: Para Mixxii Lutz...Puedes perdonarte por hacerte tanto daño? OS


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia y esta basado en la cancion de Belinda del mismo nombre...**

**Fue escrito para mi querida y amada amiga Mixxii Lutz. LOVE YOU!**

**Chicas, abajo encontraran explicaciones de mi ausencia**

**Las quiero**

"**Alguien Mas"**

Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi garganta cerrada de dolor, aaggg maldita pesadilla, otra vez me despertaba en mitad de la noche. Y nada lograba quitarme la opresión del pecho mis lagrimas corrian solas sin poder controlarlas.

-Rayos Bella, fue solo un maldito sueño- gruñi limpiándome las lagrimas , respire profundo y me levante a tomar agua. Mire el reloj, 5 am. – genial, otra vez voy a tener ojeras.

Prendi el televisor mientras contaba las noches que llevaba asi. Llevaba casi medio año con el pecho apretado. Con un dolor que se acrecentaba cuando el se iba de viaje. Esos famosos viajes que nos provocaban constantes peleas. Que me dejaban herida y que hacían que el saliera furioso despotricando contra el mundo. Ya llevábamos seis meses asi, pero desde hace un tiempo que esa pesadilla era todas las noches, con el a mi lado o en el otro lado del mundo.

Como si de alguna forma mi subconsiente me indicara que el ya no estaba conmigo. Frio, desconcentrado, diferente. Algo habia en el que no calzaba con el hombre que conoci hace 1 año y seis meses.

***Flash back***

_-Disculpa, este asiento esta ocupado?_

_Levante la vista de mi libro hasta el hombre con voz ronca, ojos azules, y sonrisa brillante que contrastaba con su pelo rubio y me quede estatica al comprobar que me hablaba a mi. Mire a mi alrededor y me percate que casi todos los asientos del tren iban ocupados y aunque odiaba la idea de ir acompañada algo me indico que lo dejara sentarse a mi lado._

_Negue con la cabeza y saque del asiento del frente mi bolso con las únicas pertenencias que me quedaban, dejándolo en el suelo_

_-Gracias- dijo el sentándose frente a mi._

_Intente volver a mi libro pero sus ojos penetrantes no me dejaban en paz. Respire profundo y me enfoque a la lectura_

_-No puedo creer que leas esa basura- dijo de repente haciéndome saltar_

_-Disculpa?- mi voz salió molesta, por algo odiaba que alguien se sentara junto a mi o al frente. Lo mas probable es que ese "alguien" intentara entablar una conversación_

_-Orgullo y prejuicio?- dijo con desden mirando la portda de mi libro- acaso eres de esas mujeres que leen esa basura creyendo en el amor total y absoluto?_

_-Que hay de malo con eso?_

_-Ese amor no existe- dijo con total naturalidad, haciéndome sonreir- ese amor no es real_

_-Ah no?. Y que definición tienes para el amor?- no pude evitar preguntar con una sonrisa para su estupidez_

_-Facil, el amor viene después de una buena sesión de sexo, si es buena en la cama puedes llegar a enamorarte de ella. Si no lo es, solo la querras por un tiempo_

_Rei sin querer ante su definición, bastante parecida a la de Emmett, esos dos se llevarían bien._

_-Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta_

_-Te llevarías bien con mi hermano. El opina que del sexo al amor hay una 3 polvos- dije divertida. Sin querer me sonroje al usar las palabras de Emmett- son sus palabras- aclare rápidamente_

_-Tranquila, esas palabras salen muy bien de tu boca- dije acercándose a mi poniendo sus codos sobres sus rodillas y sin poder evitarlo me sonroje.- Soy James..y tu eres?_

_-Isabella- respondi sin preocuparme de que le daba información clasificada a un completo extraño- pero todos me dicen Bella_

_-Es un placer Isabella- temblé al oir mi nombre en su boca- dime, que te hace ir a Nueva York. Placer o Negocios?_

_-Ambos- respondi con una sonrisa- trabajare allí en el NY Times asi que también es placer_

_El solo sonrio y asintió_

_-Es un placer para mi también, mi querida Isabella_

"Mi querida Isabella", el siempre me llamaba asi, hasta hace 6 meses que todo cambio. Comenzo a llamarme Bella, viajaba mas seguido, y cada vez que volvia solo me daba un beso en la mejilla. "Alguien mas" eso me decía mi cabeza_. El tiene a alguien mas._

Deje de pensar en ello y me dedique a lo único que podia hacer ahora. Aseo, comida, ver TV y ver jugar a los niños del vecino en el parque. Sip, pase de ser una connotada periodista a una dueña de casa. Solo por el, solo porque el quiso que ya no trabajara mas.

Recibi un mensaje de texto que me despertó de mi sueño inducido por las lagrimas.:

"**Llego en dos horas. J"**

Mi sonrisa se extendió y de inmediato me fui a tomar un baño. Hoy lo recibiría como el se lo merecía, como el siempre esperaba que lo hiciera. Despues de calentar su cena favorita, me coloque el atuendo correcto. Solo unas bragas azules, color de sus ojos. Y la corbata del mismo color que le compre ayer mientras andaba por el centro. Un poco de perfume entre mis pechos y aretes que combinaran con la corbata.

Senti como estacionaba el auto frente a la cochera y baje la intensidad de las luces. Me sente en la mesa del comedor al lado de su comida. Con mis piernas abiertas de par en par sobre las sillas y mi cabello sobre un hombro, espere que entrara en la sala

-Bells?

-Por aca- dije suavemente, sabia que el me oiría.

En cuanto entro nada paso como realmente esperaba. Esperaba su sonrisa radiante, que en realidad fue una mueca en su boca, esperaba que se acercara a mi y me tomara entre sus brazos pero solo se quedo en la puerta mirándome…_molesto?_

-Bella, estoy cansado- gruño mientras se apretaba los ojos. Mi pecho dolio y mis lagrimas amenazaban con correr despavoridas por mis mejillas. Despues de gritarle internamente a mi cuerpo que se moviera, me baje de la mesa e intente sonreir.

-Tienes razón, que desconsiderada- dije girándome hacia el plato descubriéndolo para que saliera el vapor del calor y que no viera el mi dolor en los ojos- debes tener hambre. Estas cansado verdad? Dios, lo siento yo no…

-Bella- su voz estaba en mi cuello y sus manos acariciaron mis brazos suavemente, como amigo no como hombre, no como si realmente me quisiera- Estas bonita

_¿Bonita? Que hay de sexy? Bella? Que hay de mi amor? Mi mujer? Que hay de sus palabras sexies_ _que hace 6 meses no decía_?. Me trague mi odio, me trague mi rabia y me gire a mirarlo a los ojos. Ya no decían nada, sus ojos simplemente no expresaban nada. No habia fuego, no habia pasión…nada. Me puse de puntillas y lo bese suavemente en la boca. Ya no sabia a wisky, ni a cigarro. Ahora sabia a menta, y algo cítrico …sabia a mujer.

-Come tranquilo- dije con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa falsa- descansa. Ire donde Alice esta noche- Acaricie suavemente su mejilla afeitada y mi corazón dolia como nunca.- descansa si?

Camine hacia la habitación y mientras me vestia lo sentí en la puerta, pero no quería que viera mis lagrimas ni mi nariz roja de tanto sonarme

-Tengo que viajar mañana otra vez- dijo con voz sombria. Y mi rostro se contrajo de dolor. El se iba con ella. Eso estaba claro- quizás por dos semanas

-Eso quiere decir que no iras conmigo a la fiesta de Alice el sábado- dijo mientras abrochaba mis botas y me ponía de pie mirando hacia el ventanal

-Lo siento- dijo de forma monótona mientras yo intentaba guardarme las lagrimas- supongo que tendras que ir sola

-Esta bien. Ya me acostumbrare- el no dijo nada en contra de eso y de inmediato supe que en realidad tendría que acostumbrarme a eso…tendría que acostumbrarme a que el ya no estuviera. Tome mi bolso y camine hacia la puerta sin mirarlo- en realidad no creo que vaya de todas formas, la invitación en con pareja James, lo olvidas? Fue tu idea- dije entre dientes mientras abandonaba la habitación. Ya no quería llorar mas, al menos no frente a el.

-Tranquila amiga, estoy segura que es el estrés. Le paso a Jasper, estoy segura que es eso

-y yo estoy segura que tiene a alguien mas Alice, las cosas son tan obvias y tu no las quieres ver- replique mientras mi amiga revisaba en su ropero que me pondría para si fiesta- insisto Al…no se porque tengo que ir si no debo- replique ante su insistencia de asistir- no tengo pareja

-Esa idea fue estúpida y solo la acepte por que aprecio demasiado a tu novio- replico desde el closet metida entre miles de vestidos- pero justo el va a hacer que faltes a mi fiesta? Aha!-grito indicándome que habia encontrado lo que quería- Olvidalo Bells, tu vas a ir…-dijo saliendo con un vestido negro strapless con una pequeña cinta roja bajo el busto junto con los zapatos del mismo estilo- además, las chicas quieren verte. Rose y Leah están ansiosas por ver tu nuevo look y Victoria aprovechara que esta aquí en NY para contarnos de su vida y…

-Victoria esta aca?- pregunte sonriente

-Aja, ella esta de vacaciones por aca y quiere contarnos algo importante… asi que porfavor anda si?- su puchero de niña buena me dejo con el pecho oprimido, llevaba mucho tiempo abandonando a mis amigas, ella tenia razón

-ok, ire, pero con la condición de no hablar de el ok?

-Trato hecho- respondió sonriente, mientras que yo, por dentro, rompia mi corazón en mil pedazos de solo pensar que el estaría entre sus brazos

-Definitivamente estas hermosa Belly. Alice sabe lo que hace- dijo Leah tomandose su cuarto trago

-Hey! Que se supone que significa eso?- pregunte dolida mientras las chicas reian a carcajada limpia

-Nada Bella…Leah ya esta borracha!- respondió Rose muerta de la risa, tan contagiosa que logro sacarme una sonrisa a mi.

-Oh Por Dios!- al oir su voz no tuve la necesidad de voltear para saber quien era

-Victoria Smith mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa para…- me quede en silencio cuando al girarme me encontré con mi antigua amiga de la escuela con una gran barriga de embarazada- OH POR DIOS!

Mi grito se unió con el resto de las chicas que me acompañaron corriendo hasta Vicky, nuestra sonriente Vicky

-No lo puedo creer…embarazada?- decía Leah con una gran sonrisa- Cuanto tienes?

-Siete meses, pero parezco de diez- la risa de Viky me contagio a mi y todas reimos

-Y quien es el afortunado papa?- pregunto Rosalie- mientras nos volvíamos a sentar en el gran sofá de la sala viendo a los hombres hablar en la terraza con un wisky en la mano y un cigarro en la otra. Sin querer deje de oir a las chicas e imagine como pudo haber sido tener a James allí. Sin quererlo, mis ojos se empaparon y recordé que debía acostumbrarme a aquello

-Y que hay de ti Belly?- la voz de Vicky me saco de mi ensoñación- Tienes a algún afortunado en la vida?

-Yo..

-Claro que si- respondió Alice por mi- solo que hoy no pudo venir. Viajes de negocios. Pero yo se que esta completamente enamorado de ella.

-Bien por el!- brindo Rosalie con su copa en lo alto quien aun no conocía a mi hombre

-Que lastima que no vino, hace tiempo que quería conocerlo- el puchero de Leah se parecía al de Alice y no pude evitar reir, esas dos se estaban juntando mucho

-Que hay de ti Vicky? Que podemos saber del padre de tu hijo- pregunte y todas me miraron extrañadas

-No escuchaste nada de lo que dije recién?- pregunto con cara contrariada. Arrugue la nariz y negué haciéndola sonreir- Bueno, nos casamos en Europa asi que por lo mismo no les avise, hace 5 años…bueno 6 si contamos el ultimo año pero yo no lo cuento- hizo un gesto con la mano haciendo que todas nos miraramos extrañadas. Ella vio nuestras caras y suspiro- El tuvo un affair, algo rápido, algo sin importancia y cuando le dije que estaba embarazada el lo dejo todo y volvió a mi

Sus aires de superioridad me dejaron impactada…podría yo olvidar el daño que me hace James ahora mismo? Podría sonreir de la misma manera que Vicky y dejar pasar todo lo que ha hecho…mejor dicho, no ha hecho por mi mientras se revuelca con otra?

-Ademas, se que James jamás me dejara…yo soy su princesa- _James? Princesa?._ Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Mire a Alice frente a mi en el sofá y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-James?- pregunto Alice tratando de que el pánico en sus ojos no se reflejara en su voz

-Si, James Mcarty es un…- su nombre en sus labios me dejo en shock… _James Mcarty? Mi James? Casado? Affair? Una año? De repente todo encajo…el no tenia a alguien mas…yo lo era.-_ de hecho, el debería estar llegando. Al parecer tenia un problema en la oficina, pero…

El silencio reino en la sala mientras Alice me miraba asustada. Miro por sobre mi cabeza, mientras Vicky se ponía de pie sonriente para ir a la puerta justo detrás mio. Mire a Alice y no pude evitar llorar…era el. Era quien decía amarme, era quien decía yo era su princesa, era a quien le habia entregado mi corazón, cuerpo y mente. Era quien decía ser para mi para el resto de la vida y en realidad yo solo era un "affair"…una maldita aventura de la que se aburrió cuando mi amiga, su mujer quedo embarazada

-Chicas, quiero que conozcan a mi esposo- dijo Victoria en mi espalda, mientras yo miraba el espanto que habia en la cara de Alice- James, ellas son mis amigas de la secundaria. Chicas, mi hombre.

Rosalie y Lee lee se pusieron de pie y saludaron al hombre mientras sentía una mano en mi hombro

-Bells, estas bien?- la voz de Viky me trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Yo habia sido su amante, esa alguien mas que tanto yo odiaba. Comencé a llorar y no pude evitar chillar de dolor- Bells que ocurre?, que pasa? Alice, que le sucede?- la voz de quien era la pobre victima se volvió llena de dolor. Y de reojo pude ver como Alice se ponía de pie y se acercaba al hombre de mi espalda

-Tranquilas- dije en un susurro tomando el brazo de mi pequeña amiga. Sabia que Alice lo enfrentaría y con la mirada le rogue que no hiciera nada, porque no quería que las demás me vieran como yo me veía en estos mismos instantes- estoy bien. Vicky, lo siento, sabes cuan mal se me da el mentir- dije poniéndome de pie y enfrentando a mi mentira. Increíblemente sus ojos no expresaban absolutamente nada- Es un gusto conocerte James- dije alzando mi mano para que el la tomara lo que no dudo en hacer. Sin saber por que en vez de llorar mas solo sonreí- Lo siento Vicly, pero Alice mintió

-Que?- las voces de Lea, Rose y hasta la misma Alice se vieron acompañadas con las miradas de James y Jasper que habia visto todo desde el balcón.- de que estas hablando Bella?

-Yo nunca tuve una relación- dije sin dejar de mirarlo, esperando encontrar algún vestigio de sentimientos en el, pero no habia nada- Alice lo invento por que no quería sentirme tan patética como me siento ahora- mi risa salio sin humor y ellas lo notaron.- No hay nadie en mi vida…nadie- mire a Vicky y sonreí- El es un hombre con suerte. Una hermosa mujer y un hijo en camino, que hombre no quisiera eso- Vicky me miraba con dolor, quizás como era mi cara que le provoca tanta pena.- tengo que irme ahora. No quiero quedarme aquí a arruinarles la velada

-Cariño, no te vayas- la voz de Vicky era de verdadero cariño, y mi pecho dolia de solo pensar que yo le cause dolor a ella este ultimo año, por que sin que ella supiera, sin que yo lo supiera, yo era ese alguien mas en su relación.- no hablaremos de relaciones, lo prometo. Quedate, porfavor

-No puedo Victoria…no puedo quedarme a ver como todas tienen a alguien a su lado cuando yo estuve rogándole a alguien se quedara conmigo- respondi ya sin controlar las lagrimas que corrian como cascadas por mis mejillas- algún dia encontrare a ese alguien….que me ame como tu amas a Vicky verdad?- pregunte mirándolo directamente a el…a mi martirio

El tomo su cintura y acaricio su abultado vientre

-Claro que si.- dijo con su maldita sonrisa brillante- Estoy seguro que encontraras a ese alguien Isabella

Mi rostro se contrajo de dolor e intente sonreir pero mi corazón estaba completamente destrozado. El me uso, solo fui alguien mas para distraerse de un matrimonio que no lo satisfacía. Yo era la otra. Y camine hacia la salida dejándolo atrás, entendiendo que también dejaba atrás 1 año y 6 meses de amor perdido en alguien que no lo merecía.

-Disculpa ese asiento esta ocupado?- pregunte en un susurro, mi voz ya no salía desde hace una semana de tanto llorar

-Si. Lo esta- respondió con voz sombria el hombre sin siquiera mirarme. Mantuvo su mirada en el libro que tenia en sus manos mientras yo me quedaba ahí. Asentí sin que el me viera. Que no hubiera dado por haber dado esa respuesta hace mas de una año. Si hubiese dicho que no ahora no huiría de vuelta a casa, no escaparía como una cobarde de saber que era alguien mas en una relación establecida. Las malditas lagrimas ya no paraban de salir, ni siquiera pedían permiso para salir, lo hacían sin dudarlo. Solo camine dos pasos cuando el tren se detuvo en seco mandándome directo al suelo junto con mis maletas.

No me quería levantar, no quería seguir con esto y estalle en llanto

-Oh, Dios!- gemi cuando mis manos se vieron ensangrentadas por la caída. Llore, llore como lo habia echo en días, desde esa verdad.

-Dios…Señorita, lo siento- decía el hombre que ayudaba a ponerme de pie

-Dejeme…porfavor- gemi en el suelo, por que asi es como sentía que debía quedar, en el suelo. Basureada, triste y sin consuelo. Por que nadie amaría a quien fue la amante de alguien. Mi llanto se hizo tan intenso que ya no era secreto en el vagon del tren que habia una mujer en el suelo llorando como una maldita magdalena sin consuelo.

-Señorita porfavor, déjeme ayudarla…- lentamente me ayudo a ponerme en pie y me sento en el lugar frente a el- lo siento tanto

-Esta bien, solo…-cuando levante la vista me quede perpleja. El hombre de pelo broncíneo y ojos verdes me dejaron impactada, el también tenia los ojos rojos de llorar. Y su cara estaba crispada de dolor, como si conociera el dolor que yo sentía. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos y luego sonrio. Una sonrisa torcida que me dejo deslumbrada.- estoy bien… Lo siento tanto yo..

-No lo sienta- dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Como si de alguna manera nos comunicaramos con la mirada- Ya esta bien no? Yo soy el culpable por haberle negado el asiento no?

-No, no, al contrario…es aceptable.. cualquiera que no quiere compañía haría lo mismo- respondi rápidamente mientras trataba de concentrarme en mirar sus ojos y no su boca- lo entiendo

-Aun asi me arrepiento de haberle negado el asiento a una mujer tan hermosa- sus palabras me dejaron helada. Si intentaba coquetear conmigo no le funcionaria. Aparte la mirada de el y frunci el ceño- Lo siento, dije algo malo?- pregunto preocupado

-No Sr- dije sin mirarlo- solo dijo lo que piensa no?. Gracias otra vez.- saque de mi bolso mi libro y empece a leer en cuanto el tren se movio nuevamente. Sentía las miradas del hombre frente a mi, pero ya habia aprendido mi lección. Nunca mas caería en aquel juego. No era necesario tropezar dos veces con la misma idiotez verdad?.

Segui con mi lectura de Cumbres Borrascosas cuando el móvil sono con fuerza en mi bolso. La música me indicaba que James habia llegado a la cuidad…si es que realmente habia salido de ella. Se debe haber dado cuenta que vendi la casa que compartíamos y que lo que habia en ella se fue a la basura. Respire profundo al saber que de alguna forma me estaba redimiendo. Estaba perdonándome mis errores aunque nadie mas lo hiciera. El móvil sono hasta que el buzon de voz lo tomo, y asi siguió gran parte de la hora.

De vez en cuando el hombre frente a mi me miraba extrañado pero después de unos segundo volvia su mirada al libro en su regazo…acaso también leia Cumbres Borrascosas? Mire extrañada su comportamiento cuando su móvil sono. Miro el visor, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, entonces, sin que nadie lo esperara ni lo notara en un rápido movimiento lo tiro por la ventana. Mire horrorizada como el aparato se perdia en la maleza del camino y la velocidad del tren, pero cuando lo vi cerrar los ojos y sonreir comprendi que era un verdadero alivio para el. Se sentía libre, sin ataduras, sin rencores ni dolores.

-Ojala pudiera hacer eso- susurre para mi, reprendiéndome por saber ser mas firme en mi situacion. El me miro, se puso de pie y estiro su mano hacia mi con una sonrisa torcida que me volvió a deslumbrar

- Bueno, yo estaria encantado de ayudarla señorita..- lo dude por un segundo, pero comprendi que debía perdonarme.._el lo acababa de hacer no?. Por que yo no?_

-Bella…Bella Swan- dije tomando su mano y poniéndome de pie

-Encantado Bella …Soy Edward Cullen- respondió mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas, y suavemente las giro para ver mis dedos níveos sobre su piel

-No soy casada, si eso es lo que te preocupa- el me miro con una disculpa en sus ojos y le respondi con una igual de triste

-Que bueno, porque me canse de ser alguien mas.

**Mis niñas lindas...gracias a todas por ponerme entre sus favoritas, en sus alertas y creo que les debo una explicacion.**

**Hace unos meses que me he quedado sin tiempo ni inspiracion debido a que mi madre sufre de un cancer terminal...eso significa llevarla constantemente al hospital de emergencia, estar atenta a ella en horas de la madrugada y ademas tener una vida normal...**

**Si es que se puede. Por eso he decidido subir este OS para ustedes,...lo escribi hace un tiempo atras pero no lo habia subido en ...si esta en mi blog...recuerden pasar por el.**

**Las quiero mucho, de verdad**

**Muchos besos y espero entretenerlas pronto con algun capi nuevo de los fics en demora.**

**NENY W CULLEN**


End file.
